Esther
Esther is the matriarch of the Mikaelson family and one of the mot powerful witches in history. She was killed by her son Niklaus Mikaelson in revenge for placing the Hybrid Curse on him, and was staked by Alaric Saltzman after being resurrected and attempting to kill her children and exterminate the vampire species in 2010. Early Life Esther bore seven children (five boys and two girls) with her husband Mikael in the 10th Century in what is now Scandinavia. When the first was killed by plague, she and Mikael fled to the New World, where Esther conceived and gave birth to Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Klaus was conceived clandestinely with the local chief Ansel. Upon learning that Klaus was a mixture of both werewolf and vampire, she bound his werewolf side and he killed her in retaliation. After a failed attempt to kill her children to end her own eternal torment, Esther was killed and later consecrated in New Orleans to give Sophie Devereux enough magic to complete the Harvest Ritual. Upon learning from the other Ancestors that a pureblood hybrid had been conceived, she enlisted the reluctant Genevieve Thorne, and the psychotic Harvest Girls Monique Deveraux and Abigail, to kill the child upon its birth. Genevieve had a change of heart and killed the Harvest Girls before fleeing herself, saving the baby. Angered by this turn of events, Esther possessed the body of the fourth Harvest Girl, Cassie. Her second vessel Lenore is later turned into a vampire by Klaus and Rebekah and she returned to the Ancestral Commune. The Dark Dimension In Who Overcomes By Force, she appears as one of Iblis' illusions. The Originals Season 1 In Always and Forever, In Mothers, In Communitas, In Miracle, In The Faction, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, She possesses the body of the recently-deceased Sophie Deveraux in an attempt to remain inconspicuous while hunting for The Shachath. When her children discover the deception, Kol kills her, believing that she has come to kill them again. She preserved body bursts free of her coffin and she blissfully greets Klaus and Rebekah. Unknown to them, she is actually possessed by her malevolent sister Dahlia, who later explains to Klaus her intention to resurrect Kol in his original body. Dahlia, with Genevieve's aid, successfully resurrects Kol. Markos uses the energies brought by "Esther's death" (in actuality the energies of an Original returning to life) to cut the Ancestors off from this plane of existence, thus destroying Ancestral Magic and allowing Kol to slaughter the New Orleans Coven. It is unknown what becomes of Esther herself once the Ancestral Commune is sealed off. Later, a retroactive spell slingshots her soul into the present the moment Klaus killed her 1002 AD, circumventing Markos' spell. She finally returns to life in the form of young adult teenage self. After a short confrontation with Dahlia, she is detained by her children, where she remains until a resurrected Dahlia and Freya kidnap her. Once Freya's memories are restored, she transmorgifies Esther into a vampire as punishment for leaving Freya to Dahlia as a child. The Mikaelson matriarch flees New Orleans in fear and shame. The Originals Season 2 When thinking of culprits as to Rebekah's current state, Klaus crosses her off and casually mentions that she is still in the wind. In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, she appears as a manifestation of Finn's inner demons which Finn soon defeats. In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Originals Season 3 In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery, In Young God, In Abandonment, In End of Days, In Unto This Storm, The Originals Season 4 In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, Personality Appearances Episode Count: * 37/68 (TO) * 6/89 (TVD) * 43 (Total) (TO: The Big Easy) (16/24) * Always and Forever (flashbacks) * Mothers (flashbacks) * Communitas (spirit) * Le Serpent dans le Jardin (hallucinations) * Miracle (possessing Lenore) * The Faction (possessing Lenore) * Loup Garou (possessing Lenore & Cassie Penverne) * Paradise Lost (possessing Cassie Penverne) * Our Family's Hope (possessing Cassie Penverne) * The Puppet Mistress (possessing Sophie, corpse possessed by Dahlia) * Buried Beneath (corpse possessed by Dahlia) * Revivify (corpse possessed by Dahlia) * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO: Always & Forever) (7/22) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire (in dreamscape) * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (14/20) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Abandonment * End of Days * Unto This Storm * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself Trivia * She is the Heavy of The Originals: The Big Easy. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Mothers Category:Canonical characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:Mikaelson family Category:Religious individuals Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Polytheists Category:Big Bads Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists